<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iazalan: World Information by Redtiger7736</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605831">Iazalan: World Information</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtiger7736/pseuds/Redtiger7736'>Redtiger7736</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Immortals of Iazalan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtiger7736/pseuds/Redtiger7736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some basic information on the world of Iazalan and how Immortality and Mortality works in it, along with magic. Specific questions can be answered of course, this is just a basic idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Immortals of Iazalan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iazalan: World Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Immortals- Humans who have reached the age of immortality. Once a human of any race reaches the age of 50, they become immortal to time and invulnerable to wounds, illness, and other methods of harm. Completely unable to die, Immortals are considered powerful and almost godlike. Some chose to study magic and use their skills to turn their physical appearance back to younger ages--or seek out others to do that for them--while some are content with their elder appearances. Instead of feeling physical pain, Immortals experience a tingling, vaguely electric tickle where pain would once be felt. That being said, exhaustion is still a force on Immortals, though it cannot kill them. Magical or physical, an Immortal’s body can still become exhausted from lack of food, sleep, or general rest, though long term effects like death or starvation cannot occur. Immortals are relatively rare in most areas of the world, considering how dangerous the natural world--and other humans--are, so achieving Immortality is still considered a feat to be impressed of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every Immortal has a Sigil--or Crest, as known by the Mortals--that is unique to them. Their Sigil essentially ensures their Immortality and cannot be removed through any known means, though can be manipulated by powerful magic. Though the Sigil itself is of magical origin, it does not require an Immortal to be or become a mage of any sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortals- Humans who are susceptible to death in all manners. 95% of the population are Mortals and will die before the age of Immortality, average life expectancy being that of ~30 years with a variation for region. Mortals are often highly competitive with each other for the limited resources of the world, particularly with corruption in politics and society. Though different regions have variations on how people act, most cultures experience high rates of violence and murder as there are true time frames on when such acts can be committed effectively. Immortality pits Mortals against one another, and because of this Mortals are extremely cautious about what information they give out about themselves. Most are careful about giving out information that could date them, as knowing how old someone is can be dangerous information and allow assassination attempts to have a more concrete time frame than usual. Though not an end-all safety measure, many Mortals avoid mentioning historic events, general dates, seasons, or early childhood memories. Influential political powers often avoid celebrating birthdays altogether, and pregnancies are had in secret to keep one’s birthdate a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic- Magic can be used by any number of mage subsections. Sorcerers are born with magical power--though not necessarily prowess. Wizards learn magic through study, warlocks through deals with higher powers. Witches focus upon herbal and medicinal magic, and alchemists on the magic of the physical world and/or potions. The most common type of magic users are sorcerers and wizards, their magic coming through the manipulation of arcanic particles--arcana. Every magic-user has a reservoir of arcana within themselves, which can expand overtime, but skilled mages can also draw power from the world around them. When manipulating arcana, mages shape it into whatever spell they are attempting to cast--a door for a portal, a knife for an attack, etc. Each individual’s pattern of manipulation and magical reservoir has their own signature of sorts, typically something that pertains to their personality. A hot-headed person may have fiery magic, a calm one a stream-like feeling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>